


I was born inside a jail

by Naria_Nexis



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Birthing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I like to think Javert was born.</p>
<p>Quick story, might continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was born inside a jail

She lay screaming in her cell. The pain was excruciating. She knew she had to deliver this baby all by herself.

{~~}

The pain made it feel like the labor took years. The baby's head was out, but something was wrong. The umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck.  
She screamed for help, but none would come. So she leaned foreword, moaning at the pain. She situated herself so she could quickly unwrap the umbilical cord from the baby's neck. She then collapsed back onto the floor and continued pushing.  
Three guards had already walked passed, uncaring.

{~~}

She bit the umbilical cord and wrapped her arms around the baby.   
She felt weak, weaker then she should.  
One more guard, but this one stopped and stared In horror at her. He quickly unlocked her cell and called for help, but none came so he rushed in.  
She laid the new-born in his arms and whispered a name for her child with her dying breath. "Javert."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I k ow it was really short but if you want more, say so ad I will just write.


End file.
